pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Tarahtula/004K
Odcinek Czwarty Starzy rywale Vs Nowi Przyjaciele 003K | nback = Kto wygra to wyzwanie | teraz = Starzy rywale Vs Nowi Przyjaciele | next = Użytkownik:Tarahtula/005K 005K | nnext = Brakujący Element Drużyny | sezon = 1 }} | scr = 004K.jpg | nzwpl = Starzy rywale Vs Nowi Przyjaciele | nzwus = Old rivals Vs New Friends | serjp = Kanto | serus = Kanto | nrus = 004 | nrjp = 004 | nrodc = 004 | dtus = niewyemitowane | dtpl = 2013 | anim = Team Boat | scen = Tarahtula | opis = Tarahtula | asdr = Tarahtula | dran = Tarahtula }} Streszczenie *Wojtek Sebastian i Piotr szli przez las po kilku chwilach zorientowali się że zgubili się Sebastian:Skoro się zgubiliśmy to może zatrzymamy się i odpoczniemy co wy na to Wojtek:Wolał bym iść kiedyś odnajdziemy drogę Piotr:Ja uważam że lepiej się zatrzymać Wojtek:Jak chcecie ale żeby potem nie było na mnie *Wszyscy zrzucili plecaki .Wojtek wyjął trochę jedzenia i zaczął coś gotować po chwili ładnie pachniało w całym lesie Piotr:Muszę ci przyznać umiesz gotować Sebastian:Wiesz może ładnie pachnieć ale źle smakować Wojtek:Poczekajcie jeszcze chwile,Piotr podaj talerze *Piotr podaje mu trzy talerze a wojtek nakłada jedzenie Wojtek:Smacznego *Wszyscy zaczęli jeść po chwili zapach dobre jedzenia zwabił trzy małe Eevee.Sebastian je zauważył uśmiechnął się i przez chwile zaczął się im przyglądać Sebastian:Jest jeszcze trochę jedzenia Wojtek:Coś tam by się znalazło *Sebastian podchodzi do garnka i nakłada jedzenie na talerz .Powoli podchodzi do eevee a one się odsuwają więc postanowił położyć talerz tam gdzie stał i wrócił do swojego posiłku Piotr: Skoro one tutaj przyszły jestem pewien że przyjdą tu inni Wojtek:Masz racje Sebastian:Mnie zastanawia czemu te trzy maluszki są tutaj same chyba ktoś powinien być przy nich czy nie Piotr:Masz racje ale to nie nasza sprawa poradzą sobie pewnie złapie je jakaś Koordynatorka Wojtek:Kto to koordynator Piotr:Weź mu to wytłumacz bo ja nie umiem Sebastian:Też nie za bardzo wiem jak mu to wytłumaczyć Piotr:To będzie trzeba to przełożyć dopóki nie dotrzemy do miasta musisz zobaczyć pokazy Wojtek:Wow już nie mogę się doczekać *Nagle wychodzą za drzew trzej chłopacy Filip:Piotr myślałeś uciekniesz przed nami Marcin:Chyba nas nie doceniałeś Piotr:Idźcie stąd Michał:Nie uciekniesz przed nami Marcin:Chodź z nami i olej ich my jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi Piotr:Nie żartuj sobie Sebastian:Piotr kto to jest ? Piotr:Z nimi wcześniej podróżowałem Filip:Podróżuj z nami zostaw tych frajerów Wojtek:Zamknij się kim ty jesteś by nas oceniać Marcin:Co Za dzieciak myśli że miałby z nami szanse Sebastian:Z wami każdy by miał szanse Michał:Nie dodawaj sobie idioto Piotr:Dobra zrobimy tak stoczymy trzy dwu-walki wy wybierzcie sobie dwie osoby i my.Jeśli wy wygracie pójdę z wami jeśli my dacie nam spokój Marcin:Mi to pasuje Michał:Dobra Filip:Już się spakuj bo zaraz po walce wyruszamy *Piotr spojrzał się na Sebastiana i Wojtka Sebastian:Ja stanę u twego boku w tej bitwie * Piotr i Sebastian stanęli na przeciw trójki Piotr:To kto od was walczy Marcin:Ja i Michał Piotr:Tak jak przypuszczałem Sebastian:Kto będzie sędzią Filip:Do tej walki nie będzie potrzebny sędzia *wojtek usiadł na kamieniu a koło niego usiadły trzy małe eevee Michał:Idź Braviary Marcin:Excadrill Sebastian:Zoroark Piotr:Ferrothorn *Wszyscy trenerzy wybrali pokemony Sebastian:Kula cienia Michał:Atak Skrzydłami Marcin:Odwiert Piotr:Lustrzany Strzał *Kula cienia Uderza Braviary w skrzydło.Braviary lekko opadł ale po chwili się wzniósł i zaczął atakować skrzydłami.Excadrill zaczął atakować odwiertem a Ferrothorn odpowiedział Lustrzanym Strzałem i go skontrował Sebastian:Mroczny Puls Piotr:Piorun Marcin:Metalowy Pazur Michał:Powietrzny As *Zoroark wyskoczył w powietrze i zaatakował Braviary mrocznym pulsem ten chciał uderzy w niego powietrznym asem ale zoroark wyskoczył jeszcze wyżej i wbił Braviary w ziemie.Piorun Ferrothorn'a uderzył w metalowy pazur Excadrill'a nic mu nie robiąc a Ferrothorn oberwał. Sebastian:Nocny Wybuch Piotr:Metalowy Pazur Marcin:Kamienny Ślizg Michał:Dzielny ptak *Ferrothorn uderzył metalowym pazurem wszystkie kamienie które w niego leciały a potem uderzył nim Excadrill'a.Braviary leciał z dzielnym ptakiem na Zoroark'a który użył nocnego wybychu.Braviary poniósł podwójne obrażenia przez dzielnego ptaka i nocny wybuch Sebastian:Nocne cięcie Piotr:Lustrzany Strzał Marcin:Tunel Michał:Atak furii *Excadrill się schował w tunelu. Sebastian:Nocny wybuch *Zoroark podskoczył i użył nocnego wybuchu Braviary mocno oberwał następnie oberwał Lustrzanym Strzałem i padł nie zdolny do walki.Excadrill wyskoczył wprost na Ferreothorn'a z Metalowym pazurem Zoroark zakrył go własnym ciałem i sam oberwał Piotr:Dzięki Metalowy Pazur Sebastian:Mroczny Puls Marcin:Metalowy Pazur *Metalowe pazury odbijały się od siebie a mroczny puls trafił z całej siły Excadrill'a który padł nie zdolny do walki Marcin i Michał:Powrót Sebastian:Wracaj dobrze się spisałeś Piotr:Brawo *Wszyscy powrócili swoje pokemony Piotr:Chodź Abomasnow Sebastian:Mr. Mime Marcin:Serperior Michał:Emboar Sebastian:Ja się zajmę obroną ty atakuj Piotr:Dobra Marcin:Smoczy Ogon Sebastian:Bariera Michał:Gorące Rozbicie Piotr: Lodowy Cios *Serperior atakuje smoczym ogonem ale Mr.Mime blokuje go barierą.Potem Emboar atakuje Gorącym Rozbiciem .Abomasnow próbuje skontrować lodowym ciosem ale obrywa i nie daje rady . Piotr:Drewniany Młot Michał:Miotacz płomieni Marcin:Kula energii Sebastian:Podwójne Plaśnięcie *Drewniany Młot atakuje Serperior'a który nie zdążył zaatakować.Mr. Mime stara się uderzyć Emboar'a podwójnym plaśnięciem ale obrywa miotaczem płomieni Piotr:Śnieżyca Marcin:Tornado Liści Sebastian:Psychika Michał:Płomienny Ładunek *Mr.Mime szybko podnosi wysoko nad ziemie Serperior'a a potem Abomasnow zamraża go śnieżycą ale sam obrywa płomiennym ładunkiem Sebastian:Rzuć go z całej siły na ziemie *Mr.Mime rzuca serperior'a z całej siły na ziemie.Lód który go pokrywał rozbija się po mocnym uderzeniu w ziemie a serperior jest nie zdolny do walki Michał:Gorące rozbicie *Emboar atakuje Abomasnow'a gorącym rozbiciem po drugim ataku pada Abomasnow niezdolny do walki Sebastian:Świecące Lustro Michał:Płomienny ładunek *Mr.Mime nie zdążył zrobić świecącego lustra i obrywa płomiennym ładunkiem po czym pada nie zdolny do walki . Piotr:Nie dobrze Sebastian:Wiem to następną walkę wygramy *wszyscy powrócili swoje pokemony Michał:Minun Marcin:Plusle Sebastian:Gallade Piotr:Tyranitar *Pokemony wychodzą z pokeball'i Sebastian:Psychika Piotr:Ciemny Puls Marcin:Iskra Michał:Iskra *Plusle i Minun lecą w powietrzu atakując iskrą gdy wpadają na ciemny puls a potem Psychik i rzuca nimi o ziemie Marcin:Elektryczny Promień Michał:Elektryczny Promień Piotr:Trzęsienie Ziemi Sebastian:Ssąca Fala *Plusle i Minun przewracają się przez trzęsienie ziemi i nie są w stanie wykonać ataku a potem porywa ich ssąca fala Piotr:Pazur Smoka Sebastian:Walka Wręcz *Gdy fala się rozpada Gallade i Tyranitar atakuje Plusla i Minuna którzy są już bardzo zmęczeni.Gdy opada pyły widać że Plusle i Minun są niezdolne do walki.Wszyscy Powrócili swoje pokemony Sebastian:Wygraliśmy więc zjeżdżajcie stąd Filip:Jeszcze tego pożałujesz piotr że z nami nie poszedłeś zobaczysz Wojtek:Spadajcie *Trzej trenerzy po przegranej walce poszli * Wojtek:Piotr czemu nic nie mówisz Piotr:Po porostu myślę Sebastian:A nad czym można wiedzieć Piotr:Moje pokemony są już bardzo silne i zastanawiam się czy nie złapać sobie jeszcze jednego ale nie więcej Sebastian:Nie wiem tego ale wiem że powinniśmy już ruszać w drogę jeszcze dwa dni drogi przed nami Wojtek:Skąd to wiesz Sebastian:A czego tu nie wiedzieć Wojtek:Tak naprawdę się nie zgubiliśmy tylko ty chciałeś się zatrzymać mam racje Piotr:Masz ale każdemu z nasz przydał się ten postój Wydarzenia *Poznajemy rywali Piotra *Piotr i Sebastian walczą z Michałem i Marcinem *Piotr i Sebastian Wygrywają Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Wojtek' *'Piotr' *'Sebastian' *'Michał' *'Marcin' *'Filip' Pokemony *'Abomasnow' (Piotra) *'Ferrothorn' (Piotra) *'Tyranitar' (Piotra) *'Zoroark' (Sebastiana) *'Gallade' (Sebastiana) *'Mr. Mime ' (Sebastiana) *'Eevee' X3 *'Serperior'(Marcina) *'Excadrill' (Marcina) *'Plusle' (Marcina) *'Emboar'(Michała) *'Braviary' (Michała) *'Minun' (Michała)